


Разговоры

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Have to Know Canon, Humor, Inspired by Photography, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Текст в форме диалога.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Разговоры

**Author's Note:**

> Текст вдохновлен кадрами: [№1](https://kinoreporter.ru/wp-content/uploads/2019/05/capt-the-first-avenger07-1140x642.jpg) [№2](https://sun9-76.userapi.com/kJe8tjEAPRwNlB3-4LaYac7hAlHVwPJ7UEbJag/PdVRdKldIBA.jpg)

– Баки, я могу все объяснить!

– Заткнись. Не поможет.

– Я был вынужден!

– Что-то я не заметил ствол у твоего виска. И точку лазерного прицела на лбу.

– Это только имитация, Бак! Полковник так и зыркал.

– Угу, как ты там кайф ловил.

– Нет же, Бак, Пегги просто подыграла! 

– Наташа подыграла, Пегги подыграла, и племяшка ее тоже подыграла. Я смотрю, ты совсем страх потерял, Роджерс!

– Маскировка, Бак, не больше.

– По-твоему, я похож на идиота?

– Бак, давай поговорим в другом месте, а то отморожу себе все… Не думаю, что ты этого хочешь.

Пауза.

Стук капитанских зубов.

Скрежет пластин руки.

Громкий стук капитанских зубов.

– Ладно, Роджерс, вылезай, хрен с тобой. Учти, еще одна такая выходка – замурую по пояс в вечной мерзлоте и скажу, что так и было.

– Д-д-д-дог-г-го-во-р-р-ри-ли-сь.

– Эй! Не думай, что я простил. Оставляю за собой право разбить тебе рожу. Когда отогреешься.


End file.
